1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a chair with a rack-and-pinion assembly for adjusting the height of a seat member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional chair generally includes a seat member having left and right sides, and left and right leg units disposed at the left and right sides of the seat member so as to support the seat member thereon.
The conventional chair is disadvantageous in that adjustment of the height of the seat member is manually conducted, which is inconvenient and laborious.